


Coffin Complex

by bookedequestrian



Series: CC [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Gay Keith, Gen, Getting Together, Horses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swearing, ace/aro pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit. Bitch. Motherfucker!” Pidge cursed as they soared over the fences and headed toward the last fence of the grid. </p><p>“You bitch!” Pidge said as they cleared the last fence. Shiro stood next to the other riders as they all laughed hysterically at Pidge’s outburst.</p><p>“Pidge what did I say about cursing?” Shiro asked as Pidge slowed to a walk and joined with the rest of the group.</p><p>“To not to”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay Crush™ ?!

Lance watched as Pidge cantered down the line their usual mount, Rover, was out with a cold so they came down the line aboard Cher. The duo popped the first two jumps with ease, the last two jumps though Cher decided to take as an oxer instead of the intended bounce.

“Shit. Bitch. Motherfucker!” Pidge cursed as they soared over the fences and headed toward the last fence of the grid.

“You bitch!” Pidge said as they cleared the last fence. Shiro stood next to the other riders as they all laughed hysterically at Pidge’s outburst.

“Pidge what did I say about cursing?” Shiro asked as Pidge slowed to a walk and joined with the rest of the group.

“To not to” they muttered. Shiro nodded and glanced at Allura who was giving Pidge a thumbs up. Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Allura giggled as Hunk picked up a trot and headed toward the line.

“I’m just glad that didn’t happen in front of our new client” Shiro said.

“New client? What are they like? Is it a girl? I bet it’s a hot girl” Lance said.

“Nice Hunk! Shay you’re up next,” Shiro called.

“And Lance you know them, it’s Keith.”Shiro said.

 “Keith Hwang?!” Lacne shrieked. Shiro nodded.

“As in Lance’s gay crush Keith Hwang?” Pidge asked nonchalantly. Lance screeched.

“It’s not really a secret dude.” Hunk reassured as he trotted back into line and Shay trotted out.

“What’s going on?” Allura asked.

“We’re talking about Lance’s gay crush on Keith.” Pidge said with a grin. Allura smiled back then looked over at Lance with eyebrows raised.

“I do not have a gay crush on Keith Hwang! Besides if it’s anything it would be a bi crush! He is my rival always has been, ever since pony club.” Lance said. Pidge rolled their eyes and Allura chuckled.

“It’s true! He always tried to one up me! When I got a horse he got a horse, when I jumped two feet he jumped two feet, when I fell off and broke my wrist he fell off and broke his tailbone.” Lance said indignantly. Shay trotted back to the group as Allura trotted out to take the line.

“Keith did not break his tailbone to compete with you.” Pidge sighed as if they were talking to an indignant three-year old. Hunk laughed as Shay rode in next to him.

“Did he you ever hear the story?” Hunk asked his girlfriend. Shay shook her head and grinned at Hunk waiting for him to fill her in. Shiro stepped over to Lance and gestured to the line as Allura cleared the last fence. Lance groaned as he started walking out of the group. Allura joined the group and settled in as Hunk began to tell Shay how Lance and Keith broke their wrist and tailbone respectively.

“Well he’d just leased Seven from Allura, like it was literally his first day on the lease and his like 3rd ride on the old boy, but that didn’t stop him from entering the Chase Me Charlie. Which was just a wholly bad idea in and of itself.” Hunk explained.

“Anyway,” Pidge prompted.

“Yeah, anyway Keith shows up on this giant, black mare, like huge especially for a-what ten year old?”

“Nine,” Pidge answered.

“Right, so Keith rides in on this massive tank of a mare and of course Lance is pissed because Seven is only 15 hands at most. So as everyone is warming up Lance and Keith decided to race around like the idiots they are,” Hunk said pointedly.

“Hey!” Lance said.

“Okay guys we’re going to do the line again, 3 times each in the same order we just went.” Shiro said and shooed Pidge and Cher away. Pidge trotted out and Shiro took up a position next to Allura’s horse, Bart, using her neck as a resting place for his cybernetic.

“So these two almost collide and Keith ends up jumping out of the arena, which kind of spooked the mare, because she nearly ran into a pop-tent, so Keith was thrown off and landed on his ass. Meanwhile Seven trips, him and Lance both eat it, Seven comes up fine, but he ended up stepping on Lance’s wrist in the process.” Hunk explained. Shay cringed at the last part shaking her own hands out. Hunk nodded sympathetically before he trotted out to have his go at the line as Pidge returned to the group.

~oOo~

“Hey Lance want to come on a trail ride with me and Shay? We’re going to Starbucks.” Hunk asked as he led Rooster toward the mounting block with Shay leading Gracie close behind him.

“Nah, thanks though.” Hunk nodded and swung aboard Rooster and rode a few feet before turning back and waiting for Shay.

“You want anything from Starbucks then, Lance?” Shay asked as she too stepped up to the mounting block.

“Yeah, let me grab some money for you, I left it in my car meet you guys there. Lance headed back into the barn so he could cut through it towards his car by the covered arena. Pidge was sitting on Lances’ old, shitty yellow trucks tailgate and letting Rover graze. Hunk and Shay rounded the corner, Shay cooing at Polly in her run.

“Hey, Hunk and Shay are going to Starbucks, you want anything? My treat.” Lance asked as he strode across the drive to his car. Pidge shrugged noncommittally.

“Want Jack in the Box then?” Hunk asked. Pidge grinned but shook their head.

“Nah, I’ll just have a small mocha please.” Pidge said with a grin.

“I’ll take a large strawberries and crème frapp please.” Lance said closing his truck door and stepping over to Shay and handing her a twenty.

“Way to get the gayest Starbucks drink there is,” Pidge snarked.

“Why cause its pink?” Lance asked with a grin. Pidge snorted.

“Wait how are you guys going to carry four drinks?” Pidge asked.

“I’m getting something to eat at Subway, I can put that up,” Hunk patted his backpack “and carry one of the drinks, plus Shay usually drains her drink in like a minute” Hunk said with a grin pointed at his girlfriend who blushed. The deep red color contrasting with her beautiful, dark skin.

“Need me to open the gate for you guys?” Lance asked.

“Nah, Shiro and Allura headed out to lunch over at Coran’s earlier so we asked them to leave it open.” Hunk explained.

“Thanks, guys!” Pidge called as they rode down the driveway. Hunk and Shay waved to them as they exited the property and then they waved to Nyma and Rolo as they pulled to a stop waiting to enter the property.

“Look who’s here, Lances’ fuck buddies.” Pidge muttered. Lance blushed furiously and glared at Pidge who just shrugged.

“What? It’s true.” Pidge pointed out. Lance huffed and shooed Pidge off his tailgate.

“Don’t you have another horse-sorry-pony to ride?” Lance asked teasingly. Pidge flipped Lance off as they led Rover toward the paddock their other ride was kept in. The couple pulled around and in beside Lance, Nyma got out, casually pressing her body flush against Lances. The younger boy flushed.

“Oops.” she giggled. Lance glanced over at Pidge who made a puking gesture as they headed toward the barn, ponies lazily following behind them. Rolo stepped out of the car and over to Pidge with a massive cat in his arms.

“Beezer!” Pidge exclaimed. They tossed Rover’s lead over her back before reaching for the cat. That started purring like a motor.

“Is it okay if I take them on a trail ride with me?” Pidge asked Rolo who laughed and nodded. Nyma headed toward the paddock containing her gelding, Lance followed like a lost puppy, Rolo not far behind them.

“Did Pidge do the paddock arrangements again?” Nyma asked as she stared at Double and his sister. The two where nearly identical in terms of looks, though Double was a full hand taller than his sister, with a less refined head.

“Yeah, would have put rooster in there with them, but Cece and him didn’t get along. Poor boy got a solid kick to the flank”

“Rooster?” Nyma asked concerned.

“No, Double, he was trying to join the fun” Lance said.

“My horse is an idiot” Lance nodded along with Nyma’s statement.  She just laughed and went about getting her husband’s horse, Winston out. Lance walked back to the barn with them. Pidge road out astride Puck, with Beezer poking his head out of their backpack.

“I’m going to the Lake to warm up, I’ve got an XC lesson with Allura at noon” They informed Lance.

“Be careful!”

“Yeah, yeah” Pidge waved as they walked down to the gate. The Lake was only a fifteen/twenty minute ride away, it took a few hours to walk around the lake though. It had become a habit of the barns to ride down to the lake as an alternative to warming up in the arena. Especially during summer.

“I take it you’re not riding today,” Lance said gesturing to the walking cast on Rolo’s foot. Rolo laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s way we’re here early today, so Nyma can ride Winston for me before her XC lesson with Pidge and Allura,” Rolo explained.

“I see.” Lance said trying to eye Rolo subtly. Rolo grinned and stepped over to Lance. Rolo was a full six inches taller than Lance at a staggering 6’6”. He looked down at the younger boy with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Want to ask me something Lance?” Rolo asked provocatively. Lances’ face started to heat as he blushed profusely. Nyma giggled.

“Rolo quit playing with your food,” She called from the offside of Winston. Rolo chuckled and backed Lance against the door to the overnight room. He reached behind Lance, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. Pulling Lance against him.

“Have fun dear,” Rolo said as he ushered Lance into the room.

“You as well,” Nyma called back. Rolo ushered Lance to the bed before he turned and locked the door tightly behind them. Lance chuckled as Rolo sauntered over to him and pinned him to the bed. Lance’s face was bright red as he stared up at Rolo. Rolo grinned before he leaned down and started kissing the boy beneath him, slowly lowering his body onto him, deepening the kiss. Lance pulled away gasping and Rolo ground his hips down against Lance’s crotch. Lance’s moan was cut short as Rolo captured his mouth again.

Lance’s relationship with Nyma and Rolo was one of this nature, why they were all just good friends almost a year ago, on Lance’s birthday Lance had jokingly asked Nyma for a kiss for his birthday not expecting one. Not only have Nyma kissed him, but later on in the night Rolo and Nyma had cornered him and the trio had made out rather intensely. It had only escalated from there.

Now Lance and the couple enjoyed an extremely casual friends-with-benefits situation. Though they still hung out as simply friends very often. When Lance had dated a girl from his college for a few months the couple had been very supportive and had even found another person to play with. When Lance had broken up with the girl, they had happily welcomed him back into their bed.

~oOo~

Almost a half hour later Lance stepped out of the room, his clothes distinctly disheveled and hair a complete mess. If Lance had any shame he might have looked at least slightly embarrassed, but this was Lance and was entirely pleased with himself. Rolo followed him out his hair a mess as well. Lance grinned and hip checked Rolo before he turned and saw Allura standing in the doorway her arms akimbo. Pidge laughed as they rode past on Puck.

“I thought we agreed, no sex on the property!” Allura said slightly exasperated. She strode forward saying a quiet hello to Rolo who grinned and patted Lance on the shoulder before heading toward his car.

“I never agreed to that. Also you and Shiro have sex all the time on the property!” Lance argued falling in step with Allura as she headed through the barn toward the outdoor arena. They stepped outside and Allura motioned for Pidge and Nyma to lead the way. Nyma trotted off, but Pidge pulled even with them, reveling in their conversation.

"IN OUR HOUSE! Never in the barn," Allura said.

 "I know for a fact that is a lie, Pidge walked in on u guys last week!" Lance exclaimed.

“That was light necking at most,” Allura defended.

 “Shiro didn't have a shirt!" Lance protested.

 "So?!"

"Are you saying you can see that man shirtless and not hit it?" Lance asked shocked.

"I'm not talking about your crush on my husband right now," Allura said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why? Everyone has a crush on Shiro, even Pidge," Lance said reasonably.

"It's true." Pidge offered with a sagely nod.

“Though it’s more an aesthetic crush,” They added.

“It is an aesthetic crush.” Lance said. Pidge nodded, consenting.

“Well now that we’ve discussed everyone’s apparent crush on my husband, can we please get back to topic at hand?” Allura asked. Pidge picked up the trot to join Nyma on the edge of the XC schooling ground.

“Which was?” Allura glared at Lance who lifted his hands in defense.

“Seriously Lance please refrain until after summer at least, I don’t want to lose a client because their kid walked in on you guys,” Allura said. Lance sighed and nodded, agreeing.

“Hey, grab Freddy and you can join us.” Allura offered.

“Can I do it bareback?” Lance asked. Allura laughed, shaking her head but said yes anyway. Lance headed back into the barn to grab Freddy’s bridle.

“Lance! Your gay drink!” Hunk called. Shay and he had returned from Starbucks earlier then Lance had expected.

“Thanks, let me grab Badger Face first” Lance said. He stepped into the paddock and easily put the bridle over Freddy’s head. He said hi to Ziggy in the process before he led Badger Face out and into the alley. Lance positioned Freddy downhill before he took a few large strides and swung aboard.

“Boy am I glad you’re so short.” Lance said patting Freddy on the shoulder. He rode close enough to Hunk to grab his drink and noticed the chocolate on top and the chunks of chocolate in the think, pink drink.

“I got your favorite,” Hunk said with a wide grin. Lance started in awe at his drink, Shays brother must have been on shift then.

“Aw babe, you know me so well.” Lance said and made a kissy face at Hunk.

“Is there anyone you won’t hit on?” Shay asked teasingly. Lance laughed and smirked, winking at Shay who, despite herself blushed. Lance chuckled and headed toward the XC course with Shay and Hunk behind him.

“Pidge I have your caffeine!” Hunk called as Pidge popped a rather large log. They cantered toward the trio and slowed to grab their drink before stopping fully. Allura sat on an old coop, with its optional added pole laying at Allura’s feet. Beezer laid lazily atop the coop purring as Allura’s fingers lazily moved through the cats thick coat.

“Lance go warm up.” Allura said. Lance took another long sip from his frapp and scrunched his face as the brain freeze hit him. He continued to drink as he rode over to Allura and handed her his drink to be set on the coop. He walked off to get Freddy warmed up. Hunk and Shay headed off to put their horses up.

“Good Nyma! Everyone to me!” Allura called as she hopped off the coop taking a sip from Lance’s drink, handing it to Nyma so she could taste it. Nyma handed it over to Lance who stared at the tip of the straw.

“So you guys just indirectly kissed,” He said with a smirk.

“Lance I’ve literally had my tongue down your throat.” Nyma said. Pidge and Allura cackled as Lance blushed furiously and hooked the straw into his mouth. He handed his drink back to Allura who took another sip before she started instructing her students.


	2. Pidge is a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down tbh

 It was three days later when Keith Hwang showed up at Royal Altea Riding Academy, in a brand new, bright red pickup with an old, hot pink trailer behind it. Allura and Shiro went about helping Keith unload his horses. The first out was a sturdy looking chestnut stud who lifted his head high and whinnied as he pranced to the end of his lead. Keith rolled his eyes and reeled his stud back him. Shiro stepped up to take the lead from Keith so he could duck back in and get his other horse unloaded. Pidge stood aside watching the proceeding with intense glee as Lance and Hunk had decided to ride out to the lake mere minutes before Keith had pulled into the drive.

“It’s good to see you again Keith” Allura said warmly as she opened the gate behind the massive, black mare. Pidge recognized the mare immediately, she was solid black with a splash on white on her nose.

“You still have Dory!” Pidge said excitedly. Keith glanced over at them, brain processing the familiar face and wild hair.

“Katie?” Keith asked. Allura and Shiro stilled and Keith realized he’d done something wrong. He looked at Pidge helplessly, concern etched into his face. Pidge smiled quaintly.

“It’s, uh, Pidge now” Pidge said slightly stilted. Keith inclined his head slightly and smiled. He seemed to remember what Pidge had asked.

“Yeah, she retired last year and now she’s in foal to that idiot” Keith said gesturing to his stallion. Who after a few minutes had already settled and was munching away happily at the grass median. Shiro laughed.

“Pidge show Keith to the hot walker paddock” Shiro said as he led the stud into the barn. He was going to be put in a stall with a run adjacent to a paddock where his, hopeful, paddock mate resided.

“Hey Pickle-pickle” Pidge cooed as a cat came up to them and rubbed arudn their legs. Keith let Dory look at the cat before they continued to walk. Pidge started making sucking, kissy noises at another spread lazily in the sun at the entrance to the barn.

“Hey Pickles” Keith glanced over at the cat in the sunny archway and at the other cat quickly trotting away from them. We he turned back to Pidge yet another cat was walking in front of them and Pidge cood the name Pickles yet again.

"Okay that's the third cat we’ve seen and you called all of them Pickles" Keith said confused as Pidge opened the gate to the paddock. Keith unclipped the lead from Dory’s halter and let her trot out to the middle of the herd. Cher squealed once before she lost interest and walked away, Eve eagerly followed Dory around as the larger mare checked out her new digs.

"We call all the black and white cats Pickles" Pidge explained easily.

"Oh, that’s pretty smart" Keith said nodding.

"It would be but Lance got drunk one night, like three years ago and made a changeable list of cat names. So this week they're all Pickles but next week they might be Frappachino. The list is actually really detailed and its far better planned out then most of the things he does sober.” Pidge said with a smirk. Keith smirked back and called Dory over to him to remove her halter and hook it on the fence. They walked into the barn and saw Flybait’s large head hang over his stall door. He nickered and they walked over to him so Keith could cuddle his horses face.

"Hey sorry about earlier if I had known-" Pidge raised their hand with a soft smile.

"Dude it's alright, we haven't seen each other in what? 8 years?" Pidge asked. Keith nodded and sat on the bench by Flybait’s stall, hand to the back of his neck.

"Yeah, still. Well since you've changed your name do you have any pronouns you want me to use?" Keith asked hesitantly. Pidge smiled.

 “They/them"

“Cool, does anyone else have certain pronouns I should know about?" Keith asked curiously. His sincerity clearly etched into his face.

“Nah, pretty much everyone else is good with their assigned pronouns, though Lance is good with female pronouns whenever he's feeling feminine” Pidge explained. Keith stared at Pidge then slowly bobbed his head.

“Is Lance genderfluid?” Keith asked. Pidge nodded, Keith smiled then suddenly frowned.

“Should you be telling me this? Should I be asking? I don’t want to overstep” Keith, concerned. Pidge started to laugh, shaking their head.

“No, Lance is really open about it, he even has a shirt that says _‘Don’t call me ‘he’ just because I have a penis’_ , he’s particularly proud of that one” Pidge said. Keith snorted.

“Sounds like him” Keith said with a soft smile. Pidge smirked, but said nothing. They both looked in when someone shouted.

“Whose gayass trailer is that?” Lance called.

“Is it gay just cause it’s pink?” Hunk asked in reply to Lance, using his words from earlier in the week. Pidge chuckled and stood to greet the pair, Keith followed suit.

“How was your guys ride?” They asked.

“Well Zig decided to lay down, Lance fell off into the lake and we spent almost an hour trying to catch Ten. Also we found a chicken and it followed us for most of the ride” Hunk said. No one looked more the worse for wear, except Lance who was completely soaked. Keith stepped out beside Pidge.

“Hey Keith” Hunk said. Lance swung his head away from the bright pink trailer.

“Well look what we have here” Lance said with a smirk. Keith took in Lance with a quiet stare his violet eyes lingering for a spilt second on the 6in scar running vertically along Lance’s wrist. Keith felt a cold weight sing into his stomach, Keith ripped his eyes way and looked over at Hunk. Hunk smiled widely at him.

“So you have that atrocious trailer?” Lance asked maliciously. Keith raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“Yeah so what?” Keith snapped. Lance grinned and dismounted Ten. He stepped over and wasn’t even a scars length between them. Keith swallowed, Lance’s wet shirt clung to him like glue, and its slight transparency gave Keith an amazing view. Keith could just make out something dark trialing into Lance’s pants.

Keith tore his eyes away from Lance’s crotch and glared at the brown eyed boy. The moment would have been tense if Ten hadn’t decided to shove past Lance. She knocked Lance away and shoved her nose into Keith chest, snuffling his clothes looking for treats. Keith laughed and rubbed Tens face.

“Well I should get going, Pidge mind putting Zig up for me? I don’t want to be late” Hunk said dismounting. Pidge took the reins from him and waved him off.

“Where’s he going?” Keith asked.

“To his job, you remember Alluras uncle?” Keith nodded.

“Well he still owns that restaurant in old town and Hunk is apprenticing there as a chief” Pidge explained. Lance had walked off grumbling to Ten about her rudeness. Keith rubbed at Zigs face and looked over at Pidge.

“You guys haven’t changed much since I last saw you all” Keith said. Pidge lead Zig to the nearest set of crossties at the fore of the barn instead the series in the back where Lance stood with Ten.

“I always wondered why you left Garrison” Pidge said in a curious conversational tone. Keith stiffened at the question. He stepped forwar and went about undoing Zig’s girth. Pidge nodded in thanks as they stood on tip toes to slide the saddle off. Pidge handed Keith a curry comb and they groomed in silence for a few minutes.

“My dad wanted me to get in ‘Olympic shape’ so he moved me to Galra” Keith said slowly. Pidge paused in currying the saddle mark from Zigs back, then started up again.

“Why’d you come here then?” Pidge asked. RARA no longer had a waitlist of students, in fact they hardly had any students at all, besides Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Rolo, Lance, Nyma and now Keith they didn’t have very many students. After Allura’s father had passed the Academy had suffered a blow and its students had left in droves.

Keith stared intently at Zigs honey-brown colored haunches. He passed the curry over them in a practiced motion and repeated it twice before he spoke.

“My dad got in this huge blow out fight with the dude that owns the place” Keith said mildly. His skin itched, it was partially true, at least true enough. Pidge made a sympathetic sound in the back of their throat.

“What made you decide to come here?” Pidge asked, they ran a brush down Zigs neck. Keith mimicked Pidge’s movements and they contemplated each other in silence for a moment. Keith was about to answer when Lance burst out into a heinous rendition of Spoonful of Sugar. Serenading the palomino mare beside him.

Pidge started to chuckle and Keith joined them as they both burst out laughing. Lance’s singing cut off abruptly with a screech.

“He used to do that at pony club” Keith said with a grin. Pidge laughed and nodded. They finished grooming Zig and Keith walked with Pidge to Zigs paddock, which was across from the one Dory and her paddock mates where in.

“We’re going bowling tonight, its dollar bowling night at Fireside. If you want to come” Pidge said nonchalantly.

“Fireside?” Keith asked. Pidge nodded as they walked into the barn headed toward the opposite exit.

“So are you living at the big ass house still?” Pidge asked in a change of topic.

“No actually, I live a few miles up the way.” Keith explained. He gestured vaguely off to his left. Pidge grinned.

“Cool, we live a few miles that way as well” Pidge said.

“We?”

“Yeah me, Lance, Hunk and Shay” Keith paused for a moment, but shook his head.

“Tell you what since you don’t know where Fireside is, why don’t you stop by our place? One of us can ride with you and tell you where to go” Pidge offered. Keith laughed.

“Sounds great, but how do you expect me to get to your place?” Ketih asked.

“Simple we exchange numbers and you give me a ride home” Pidge explained.

“Alright here” Keith handed Pidge his phone. It was a thick android, but when Pidge investigated it further found that it was in fact a flip phone.

“I cannot believe that you have a flip phone and that you’re making me hold it” Pidge said in feigned disgust. Keith looked at them quizzically.

“What’s wrong with a flip phone? I can text and call on it I even have a few apps” Keith said. He pointed to an app folder on the touch screen. Pidge opened it to reveal Sudoku, chess, Tetris and a game with a title in kanji.

“I don’t know what I expected” Pidge said closing the folder. They called their own phone and then ended the call. They opened the camera and took a selfie saving as there ID, they tyed in the name _‘Pidgeyotto’_.

“Isn’t it Pidgeotto?” Keith asked. Pidge faked a gasp clutching the phone to their chest and hand going to cover their open mouth.

“Why Keith a man after my own heart” Pidge said. Keith chuckled as a blush spread across his cheeks. Pidge handed his phone back then took out their own.

“Smile” Pidge said. Keith look up confused as a camera shutter snapped out. Pidge giggled as they typed a name quickly into the contact. Keith looked over and frowned.

“Why do you have me as Zuko?” Keith asked. Pidge stared at Keith.

“You’ve never seen Avatar?” Pidge asked.

“The atrocious movie, the blue people one or the series?” Keith asked. Pidge grinned and patted Keith’s shoulder approvingly.

“The series obviously, it’s cause you totally remind me of Prince Zuko” Pidge said with a smiled. Keith shrugged and pocketed his phone.

“I’m heading out now if you’re gonna catch a ride” Keith said. He started heading to his truck, Pidge close behind him rapidly texting someone. Keith climbed into his truck and looked over as Pidge opened the passenger door. Pidge climbed in and buckled up, swinging their feet about like a child.

“So how’s your brother?” Keith asked as he started up his truck. They fell into casual chit-chat as Keith drove out of the gate and toward where Pidge directed him.

~oOo~

“Why’d you invite Keith?” Lance hissed. Pidge had waited until the last possible second to tell him, mainly because his whining was far more entertaining the annoying when condensed to a few minutes instead of a few hours.

“Because he’s our friend” Pidge said calmly. They pulled on yet another pair of pants, and decided against them opting for a pair of old, volleyball shorts. They held up a neon yellow crop top with the words _‘Smol angry birb’_ on it.

“Whatcha think? Pidge asked.

“Looks awesome but that’s beside the point, Keith isn’t our friend” Lance protested.

“Well whatever it is you see Keith as-

“My rival” Lance interjected.

“Whatever, he’s still our friend, just because we haven’t seen him in a few years doesn’t mean we aren’t still friends” Pidge said and slipped on the top. Lance start at Pidge in silence for a moment.

“You look a bit like a stripper” Lance said.

“Fuck yeah I do” Pidge said with a grin. They checked out their butt in their full-length mirror. They slapped their ass then turned back to Lance. Lance pouted and followed Pidge out of their room as a knock sounded at the door. Pidge opened it to reveal Keith in a tight black shirt and tighter red skinny jeans. His hair was tucked up into a mixed braid, ponytail, revealing the several piercings in each of Keith’s ears.

Lances mouth went dry and he audibly swallowed. Pidge smirked at him and Lance looked away, blushing.

“Sorry am I late?” Keith asked.

“Nah, Hunk and Shay just left” Pidge said and stepped outside Lance followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Coming with?” Pidge asked. Lance shrugged and nodded.

“It’s a waste of gas” Lance explained. Pidge smirked, but said nothing as they climbed into the passenger seat. Lance climbed into the back and sat in the middle. Keith started the car.

“So why do you guys have farm animals?” Keith asked as he backed out of the drive and into the road.

“Pidge found them and Shiro banned them from bringing in anymore animals” Lance said easily.

“Who’d you find?” Keith asked.

“You saw the mule and the two minis?” Pidge asked. Keith nodded with a small smile.

“So now whenever I find anyone I bring them here, since we have the room” Pidge explained. Keith nodded in understanding.

“Where exactly does one just find a cow, a llama, a duck, a goat and a sheep?” Keith asked. Pidge shrugged.

“Around” The three fell into the friendly banter as they drove across town to Fireside Lanes. Keith pulled in next to Shiros truck.

~oOo~

“Okay who put me as K Hung?” Keith asked. Lance snickered and Keith glared at him.

“There are children here” Keith said.

“So what? It’s a play on your name plus it means you suck” Lance said smirking and pressing his hands to his hips, chested puffed out confidently.

“Lance it’s actually more of a dick joke” Hunk said, unconcerned. Lance eyes went wide.

“Shit I didn’t even think about that” Lance said.

“Amazing, the one time you don’t think about a dick joke you actually make a good one” Pidge said as they flung their ball down the lane. They turned and sauntered over to their drink, the strike cartoon trumped across the screen.

**Congrats Pideyotto!**

Read the banner being dragged across the screen. Allura clapped softly and stood to take her turn. It was Allura, Shiro and Shay against Hunk, Lance, Keith and Pidge. Nyma and Rolo had had to cancel at the last second due to an animal emergency, Beezer had messed with a raccoon and they didn’t want to chance him getting rabies.

Lance plopped down in his seat and sighed taking a long sip from his drink. Pidge moved they were next to him, they grinned at Pidge.

“See it’s not so bad” Pidge said. Lance huffed and started chewing on his straw, ignoring Pidge. Pidge laughed and stood, walking over to Shay and sitting wordlessly in her lap. Shay giggled and adjusted herself slightly to accommodate them.

“They’re quite the cuddle bug aren’t they?” Hunk asked as he sat down next to Lance. Lance chuckled and nodded. Pidge was intensely like a cat, whenever they felt like cuddling they’d just sit on someone’s lap or get them to rub their head.

“Hey docuhebag, you’re up” Keith said snapping at lance.

“Keith the children” Lance gasped. Keith looked around him, the only other people in the bowling alley with them was a large family at the opposite end of the lane. The youngest of them appeared to be around thirteen. They weren’t paying them any attention, having a fun, family time.

“I think I’m good” Keith said. Shay laughed at something Pidge had said. Lance stood and grabbed the pink tie-dyed ball.

“Lance that’s gay” Pidge called out. Lance took a breath and flipped Pidge off before tossing his ball down the lane. It curved and knocked over a pin before falling into the gutter.

“Actually that’s gay” Keith corrected.

“Ugh, I’m bi not gay.” Lance groaned.

“That’s gay” Hunk said.

“Really?” Lance asked. He grabbed his ball back up and chucked it down the lane again, this time it hit the pins right in the center.

“Spare!” Lance cheered.

“Gay!” Pidge cheered back. Lance groaned as he sat down in his chair and rolled his eyes.

“Pot kettle no?” Lance asked. Pidge flipped him off with a grin.

“Children please” Shiro said, tiredly. He currently had his legs tossed casually over his wife’s lap, his head resting on her shoulder. The group stared at him then looked at each other.

“Gay” five voices chorused. Shay chuckled and rose to take her turn, displacing Pidge who grumbled and moved over to join Shior and Allura in their pile. With Shays’ roll their game was over. Hunk and Keith finished up their game, rolling for Pidge who refused to move. With their third game finished they decided to head out.

“It’s later than I expected” Shay said. She looked at her phone with a frown.

“Still want to see the movie, hun?” She asked. Hunk nodded and leaned up to give his girlfriend a kiss. They waved goodbye to everyone before taking off. Pidge bounced over to Keith.

“Shiro and Ali are gonna drop me off at Matts.” They informed Keith.

“Alright I’ll see you later.” He called as Pidge hopped over to Shiro’s truck and crawled into the back. Shiro and Allura called goodbye to the two boys before pulling off. Lance and Ketih stood awkwardly next to each for a beat of silence.

“Want watch a movie at my place and get drunk?” Lance asked awkwardly. Keith was taken aback, he didn’t expect Lance to offer something that wasn’t a challenge or a mild threat to him. Lance looked at him impantiently.

“Look if you-

“No!” Keith yelped. Lance looked at him startled. Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean, yeah sounds fun” Keith said with breath of laughter.

“Whatever” Lance said. They climbed into Keith’s truck, Lance messing with the radio till he found something he liked.

“Really didn’t see you as Bublé fan.” Keith commented. Lance snorted, but remained silent. They drove home in awkward silences and stilted conversation. Keith felt a twinge of regret at taking Lance up on his offer. It only worsened when Lance got out of the car sullenly and proceeded to hurriedly unlock his door. He ducked inside, shutting the door behind him, Keith winced as if Lance had physically hit him. As Keith was about to back out of the drive Lance appeared in the door way, pulling on a pair of sneakers. Keith shook himself and left the small sanctuary of his trucks’ cab.  

“Sorry, had to change my shoes so we could feed the animals” Lance explained. Keith followed Lance into the small paddock next to his house. The cow lifted her head and ambled over to Lance, the llama gave Keith a withering glare, the goat and sheep didn’t stir from their little sleep pile, the duck was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s the duck?” Keith asked, keeping his eye on the llama.

“Daffy? He’s probably in for the night already. Sicne he can fly he just comes and goes as he sees fit, though he’s usually home for breakfast and dinner” Lance explained as he unlatched the side gate of the paddock and stepped into the yard like run that sat behind the house. The boys walked over to a small shed nestled in the far corner of the run across from the shelter. Lance went to the shed and unlocked it, stepping inside. There was just enough room for the animal’s food and him.

“Here” Lance said. He tossed Keith four flakes of hay and two flakes of grass as he made a few. Keith waited patiently for instructions, Lance stepped out of the shed with a large bucket and a scoop.

“Spread the alfalfa out evenly then add half a flake of grass to each” Lance instructed, Keith did as he was told, Lance followed behind messing out portions of grain for each pile. Keith followed Lance back to the shed, Lance put the bucket up and put a new mix of something into the scoop and walked over to a small bin on the side of the shed. Sure enough as soon as the mix hit the plastic of the bin, daffy fluttered in and squawked at Lance. Lance stroked Daffy’s head and finished closing up the shed. The two walked back to the separating gate, where the sheep and goat had finally joined the cow and llama. Lance gestured for Keith to stand off to the side as he opened the gate. As soon as the gate was open, the odd squad raced off to their food.

“So what are everyone else’s names?” Keith asked. They exited the paddock as lance sent off a text, presumably to let his other roommates know the animals where all fed. Lance pocketed his phone and led Keith inside. The living room was separated from the kitchen by a large sectional couch and a counter.

“The cow is Holly, llama’s name is Harry, the goat is Garfield and the sheep is Lasagna” Lance said. He entered his kitchen and opened his fridge pulling out a six-pack of PBR.

“The sheep’s name is Lasagna?” Keith asked disbelievingly. Lance nodded and set the beers on the counter. He went about pulling out a bottle of vodka, a tub of Neapolitan, whip cream, chocolate syrup and cherries. He put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and turned to look at Keith.

“I’m guessing you don’t have anything to due tomorrow?” Lance asked rhetorically.

“Nope” Keith answered anyways.  

“Good then we can marathon some shit” Lance said. Keith watched in awe as Lance went about preparing for their apparent movie marathon. He opened a can of PBR and took a sip, he started laughing, Lance glared over at him. Keith held out the can.

“Could we be anymore white trash?” He asked and took another swallow.

“Dude, neither of us are white” Lance pointed out. Keith just laughed harder.

“Okay what do you want to watch first?” Lance asked.

“You got Deadpool?” Keith asked.

“Fuck yeah I’ve got Deadpool” Lance said excitedly. Lance turned his TV and went about searching for the DVD in the bookcase that held them all. While Lance got the movie ready, Keith took out the popped bag of popcorn out and put in another one. He went about find bowls and spoon for his and Lance’s ice cream.

“I’m putting vodka on our ice cream” Keith announced.

“Fucking sweet” Lance said. Keith made them both massive bowls of Neapolitan, topped in chocolate syrup, whipped cream, cherries and vodka. He put the ice cream up and walked the bowls into the living room, he returned to the kitchen to grab the popcorn and beers. Keith settled onto the couch as the previews for Deadpool played across the screen, Lance moved from in front of the TV and joined Keith on the couch, he’d grabbed his own bowl and a can of beer.

~oOo~

Hunk and Shay had returned home at the end of their second movie and both of them paused in the doorway to stare at Keith and Lance just hanging out being bros. Keith invited them to join, but the couple declined and retired for the evening.

It was another two movies, before Keith and Lance where actually truly drunk. The decided to watch the HTTYD movies and call it a night, The first movie got the both of them quietly sniffing, trying to hold the tears back, during the second movie however both boys openly cried and hugged onto each other.

“Holy shit man, that was, that was so intense” Lance sniffled as he clung to Keith. Keith nodded and held Lance to him. Lance and he clung to each other for a few more heartbeats before Lance pulled back and stared at Keith, who stared back, waiting.

“You’re really pretty you know” Lance said. Keith blushed and muttered out a thanks, Lance still stared intently at him.

“You’ve got like, really nice lips” Lance commented. Keith blushed harder and tried to discreetly unlatch form Lance.

“Like really nice” Lance said. Lance place his index and middle fingers on Keith mouth tracing the shape of his lips.

“Really nice” Lance muttered. His eyes were locked with Keith’s mouth, Lance pushed gently at Keith’s lips and they parted easily. Keith tried to keep his breathing in check as Lance’s fingers hooked into his mouth. Keith couldn’t help it, he started slowly sucking on Lance’s fingers.

“Holy shit, that’s hot” Lance said. He pulled his fingers away and stared at them for a moment before he placed them in his own mouth, he licked and sucked at them almost greedily. Keith gulped and hoped his semi wasn’t all that noticeable. Lance smirked and laughed as he drew his fingers away and leaned closer to Keith.

“Really nice” Lance muttered. He leaned in even closer, he brought his hands up to cage Keith’s face and grinned.

The kiss was just a press of flesh to start, then Lance deepened it, pushing at Keith’s lips with his tongue in the same way he had with his fingers. Keith opened his mouth and eagerly greeted Lance’s tongue. Lance bit and sucked at Keith’s lips and Keith couldn’t help but go to jelly. Lance leaned back for air and started at the violet eyes boy with a mischievous smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be v nsfw!
> 
> Also I'm going to try and update at least once a week on Sunday/Monday!


	3. Get rekt

They moved to Lance’s bedroom after nearly getting caught by Shay getting some ice cream of her own. Now they were a tangle of limbs and clothes in a hurried urgency. Lance pressing Keith against his door, using his hips to elicit moans from the other. Lance grin into their sloppy kissing and turns Keith around, backing him toward the bed.

All the while Lance biting Keith’s lower lip, sucking on Keith’s tongue. Keith moans sucking at Lances’ upper lip. Lance pushes Keith into this bed.

Lance stays glued to Keith as they land on the bed.  Keith scoots back and Lance follows kneeling over him, straddling his waist. Lance grinds down on Keith’s erection and the older boy bucks his hips. Lance leans down and slides his tongue into Keith’s mouth, licking along his teeth catching Keith’s lower lip between his own. Keith gasps breathing heavily, grabbing at Lance’s shirt and pulling. Lance chuckled and straightened to take his shirt off.

Keith already shirtless beneath him, erection clearly outlined in his skinny jeans. Lance grins and starts undoing the button and zipper, chuckling at the damp stain already forming in Keith’s briefs. When Keith’s cock sprang free Lance’s hand wrapped around it and gave it one slow stroke. Keith’s hips bucking up into the touch and he whimpered when Lance took his hand away. Lance smirked and kicked off his shorts, ridding himself of his own briefs.

“Shit Lance fuck me already” Keith mewled.

“Dulce madre de Dios” Lance muttered. Keith grinned and slid his hand toward his dick, his fingers slowly tracing faint lines on it. Lance lunged forward and viciously kissed Keith, Lance shuddered when their dicks slid against each other. Lance started trailing kisses down Keith body, lingering at the scar under his armpit and the one close to his nipple. Lance wondered vaguely they had come from. The one under Keith’s armpit was long and thin, like an incision, the other was a slight dent in his chest. Lance spent a bit more time on the scars, kissing them both slowly letting his thumbs graze Keith’s nipples. Keith groaned and laced his fingers through Lance’s hair, pulling slightly when something felt especially good.

Lance chuckled and lunged back up kissing Keith deeply, the taste of Neapolitan and vodka still fresh in their mouths. Lance once again hooked his index and middle fingers into Keith’s mouth. Keith eagerly sucked at them rolling his tongue over them. Keith panted and groaned as Lance rubbed their dicks together.

“Lube. Condoms” Lance muttered. Lance leaned over and hurriedly opened the first drawer of his nightstand. He rummaged around for a hot second before he pulled out a bottle of lube and a few condoms. Lance took his fingers away from Keith’s mouth and replaced it with his mouth. They kissed sloppily as Lance hooked Keith’s legs around his shoulder and casually traced Keith’s hole with his spit slick fingers.

Lance opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers and slowly pushed a finger into Keith. Keith pulled away from the kiss and gasped. Lance worked at Keith leisurely till he was a withering, whining mess, begging for Lance to fuck him already.

Lance took his time putting on a condom and lubing himself up. Keith slide his leg down and hurried Lance along with a well-placed heel to the ass. Lance laughed and slid into Keith easily. After he was in Lance set the pace quick and hard, Keith moaning wantonly, one hand on the head board behind him and another pressed to his mouth.

Lance nipped at Keith’s neck, leaving marks and Keith retaliated by biting lance in the shoulder. Lance grunted and picked up the pace, one of his hands on Keith’s dick bringing him towards the edge. Keith gasped breathlessly as he came, spurting over Lance’s hand, covering both of their stomachs.

Lance pulled his hand away and looked at Keith’s blissed out face, he brought his cum covered hand up to Keith’s lips; expecting nothing. Keith shocked him by lapping at his own cum, cleaning Lance’s hand, even sucking at Lance’s fingers yet again.

“Jesús, cogida, Keith” lance muttered as his hips stuttered in their pace. Keith dragged Lance in for another sloppy kiss, Lance eagerly kissed him back the taste of Keith’s cum shared between them. Lance came with a strangled shout. He flopped down onto Keith to fondly stroked Lance’s head and back. Lance rolled off and flung his used condom into bin beside his bed, he picked up his shirt and whipped them both off before flopping back into his bed.

Before long the both of them where asleep, Lance cradling Keith to his chest an all too intimate pose.

~oOo~

Pidge sat on the couch with a bowl of cheerios in their lap. They wore a pair of red short shorts and one of Matt’s old shirts. It was well past noon on a Sunday and they were in the middle of a Harry Potter marathon, when a much disheveled Keith walked out from Keith’s room scratching at his stomach.

“Looks like someone had a good night” Pidge said with a snort.

“Shut up” Keith mumbled and shuffled his way to the kitchen. He found a box of pancake mix and started making some. He had made one when Pidge came to join him by sitting on the counter.

“Make me some” Pidge said and placed their bowl in the sink. Keith grunted in response and continued with his and Pidge’s pancakes.

“Lance doesn’t like pancakes” Pidge said mildly. Keith laughed as he flipped his current pancake, catching it easily with the pan.

“I’m not making breakfast for Lance” Keith replied.

“Didn’t you guys, like, hook-up last night?” Pidge asked. Keith shrugged, hooking one of his legs onto his calf.

“Yeah, but it was just sex” Keith said. He shrugged it off, like it hadn’t meant anything, though he knew that wasn’t true. He’d known he was gay at nine, his first crush had been on Shiro, but by the time he was thirteen his affections had shifted drastically. Keith had dated before and he wasn’t a virgin by a long shot. His last serious boyfriend and he had broken it off when Keith’s circumstances had changed a few months back. He hadn’t particularly been in the neighborhood for another relationship, though know he might be persuaded. Even if it would end in heartache.

“Who the fuck’s making pancakes?” Lance asked as he strode into the living room. Pidge laughed and pointed at Keith.

“Uh, that’s disgusting” Lance said.

“The fuck’s wrong with you? Pancakes are delicious” Keith fired back. The two boys glared at each other, Lance strode into his kitchen and pulled a box of waffles out the freezer. Lance pulled out a half-eaten bag of them. He sat at the counter and started eating them frozen.

“That’s gross” Keith said as he finished off his pancake batter. He’d ended up with twelve pancakes and Pidge eagerly took six, Keith took only two and they moved as a group to the couch, Pidge took up one side of the sectional and Keith and Lance occupied the other. They sat and watched The Goblet of Fire in relative silence, letting the Harry Potter marathon take up most of their day.

~oOo~

The next day it was far too hot to ride already 98 and soaring even at nine in the morning. The lot of them stood inside the breezy barn, in shorts and tanks or just plain shorts. They’d already ridden a few horse, but as the day progressed and the temperature had steadily risen the lot of them had taken to cooling off in the barn.

“Who wants to go swimming?” Allura asked striding into the barn. She wore nothing but a sports bra and booty shorts, Shiro walked in after her wearing a simple pair of bike shorts. Lance and both choked on the water they were drinking, Pidge snorted at them and Lance flipped them off. Keith whipped at his lips and gave Shiro an appreciative look, he glanced over at Lance and sighed. Lance flipped him off as well.

“We all do” Hunk said, Shay nodded in agreement.

“Alright then, go grab whoever and lets head out” Shiro said. The lot of them went about grabbing bridles for their horses and headed out to get them. Keith, Lance and Hunk headed out the side entrance of the barn to get their mounts. Keith pulled Dory out, Lance rode Freddy out followed behind by Hunk.

“Hunk you want to ride Dory?” Keith asked as the two of them followed Lance to the mounting block. Truth was Keith wanted to see what the honey-gold gelding had, he would have asked Lance if Lance wasn’t already mounted.

“Wait, I want to ride Dory!” Lance said and slid off Freddy, he tossed the reins to Keith and took Dory from him. Keith stared at the badger faced, chestnut gelding and shrugged.

“Never mind I guess” Keith said. Hunk smiled and laughed. He easily swung onto Ziggy’s back, Keith didn’t bother with the mounting block, opting to mount Freddy from the ground except he over shot and managed to fling himself over the little horse and into the sand.

Keith laid in the sand contemplating life as Hunk tried to politely cover his laugh and Lance rode carefully closer to happily mock Keith. Keith flipped him and walked away to get Freddy where he had wandered over to a grassy patch near the walkway. Keith attempted another ground mount and managed to stay on this time. Shay and Pidge came riding over, Shay on the massive bay gelding, Rocky that was paddock mates with her stallion Henry. Pidge was riding the large pony mare, Puck. Keith looked at the massive size difference between the two equines and their riders.

“How’d you get on without a mounting block?” Keith asked Shay.

“Mount the pony then climb onto the beast” Shay explained. Keith nodded and rode Freddy toward them, they all rode as a group toward the Drive where Shiro was giving Allura a leg up onto her young mare, Gigi. Shiro managed to ground mount his stallion then turend to look at everyone.

“Let’s go!” He said. The started for the gate.

~oOo~

“Hey let me ride Puck” Allura said five minutes into the ride. Pidge and she got along beside each other so that Allura could help Pidge aboard Gigi and then slip onto Puck herself. The task was made slightly more difficult with the solid two hand height difference. Once Allura was aboard Puck she picked up the trot and got a bit ahead of the group before she pulled up to wait.

“Keith switch with me” Pidge said. Shiro pulled up and shifted his horse around so he was blocking the rest of the group.

“Okay anyone else who wants to switch do it now, because we’re not stopping again” Shiro said. Pidge and Keith quickly switched, then Keith and Hunk, then Shay and Hunk. As the four got settled onto their new mounts Shiro started off towards his wife who was laughing quietly to herself.

“I feel like I’m about to give birth’ Keith said trying to adjust so his hips didn’t feel like they were being pulled from their sockets.

“Yeah, he’s naturally big barreled, plus he’s kinda fat at the moment, because he only gets ridden like every other week.” Hunk said. Keith fidgeted then just let his legs hang, praying they wouldn’t ache too much the next day.

“Gigi is thick as hell” Shay said. She reached down and patted the mares’ well-muscled neck. Hunk and Keith agreed.

“Plus she’s only five imagine her in a few years” Pidge pointed out.  The five of them caught up with Shiro and Allrua and they set out at an easy trot once they’d left the rode. Once the trail opened up into the park they slowed and made their way down to the lake. It was busy, people already swimming or boating or lazing in the sun. There was a small inlet away from most of the noise that the group traveled to. One the way there several people gawked at the horses, a few took pictures and even a few asked to pet them. Once they were away from the crowd and at the inlet Lance wasted no time in cantering Dory into the water. The mare slowed once the water reached knee height and instead switched to a high-kneed trot. Lance guided her across the inlet, which was the feed between the river and the lake.

“Someone race me!” Lance called from the other side of the beach. Keith rode Ziggy forward letting him get a look at the moving water before he trotted across the inlet as well. Lance pointed to a large cement block about a hundred yards up the beach.

“Around the block and back across the inlet, first across wins” Lance said. He grinned and waggled his eyes at Keith.

“Loser as to do the winners bidding for the rest of the day” Lance said teasingly. Keith paused for a moment to think it over.

“Alright just don’t whine about it when I beat you” Keith said, cocky. Lance’s grin slipped slightly but he recovered quickly.

“Sweet. Hey Pidge give us a countdown!” Lance called back across the inlet to them. Pidge waved back and started to wade into the inlet.

“You guys want a ready set, or backwards from 3?” Pidge asked. Lance and Keith looked at each other for a moment, Keith shrugged.

“Back from 3 with a go” Lance answered.

“Alright ready?” Pidge called. Both boys nodded and started getting their horses ready. Keith had picked up a trot and was cricling out slowly asked Zig to get ready to run.

“3!” Lance shortened his reins and let Dory know to be ready with a slightly squeeze of his calves, the old mares’ ears perched forward and she snorted, rocking back on her haunches slightly.

“2!” Keith had picked up a collected canter and trying to hold Zig back and away till he heard one.

“1!” Dory pawed lightly at the sand, Zig reared slightly as Keith held him steady.

“Go!” Pidge yelled. The others started hollering and the two boys where off. Zig stretched out, as Dory leapt forward.

If Dory had been younger of if Zig had been in better shape than the race might have been an easy win for one or the other. As it was Zig was fat and out of shape and Dory, though rather fit with enough energy to spare, she was still 22. Lance managed a respectable two-point and Keith managed one just barely, with a vice grip on both Zigs barrel and mane. While the golden gelding seemed to struggle and slow with the sand due to his low gate, Dory didn’t seem affected in the least. Her powerful haunches and quick knees making easy work of the beach. Lance reach the block a few strides before Keith and barreled around it, past him.

Keith let go of Zigs mane and shortened his reins as he leaned forward. Zig seemed to pick up some spread and Keith suddenly realized he was riding in the hardest part of the beach in the thick, soft sand. He managed to guide Zig over far enough so his feet where hitting the hard packed sand of the tide. Then Zig really did pick up speed, he drew even with Dory.

Though the mare was bigger, it appeared the gelding was just a bit faster. Keith hover hadn’t accounted for the deeper water at the mouth of the inlet. As Lance galloped across knee high water, Zig and Keith dove into water belly high. Neither horse nor rider expected it and Zig stumped, tossing Keith in the process. Keith popped up completely soaked and Zig snorted getting water out of his nose, his head wet.

“You guys okay?” Pidge asked. Keith nodded and gave them a wave as he stood. He was careful with his pair feet to lead Zig back out of the inlet. He was careful as he went over each of Zigs legs then looked at his head. Once he was satisfied he swung back onto the gelding.

“I almost had you” Keith called to Lance.

“Almost!” Lance said, laughing. Keith flipped him off and trotted back across the inlet. Lance’s red booty shorts, had somehow slipped up even further. Keith ripped his eyes away from Lance’s ass.

“Well that exciting” Hunk said honestly. Pidge and Shay had waded out into the Lake onto a small shelf about thirty feet out. They were launching off their horses and into the deeper water. Freddy couldn’t care less, but Gigi was a bit anxious as Shay launched off her back. The mare took a few started steps forward and snorted, Pidge patted the mare reassuring her. Pidge looked absolutely dwarfed next to the tall, well-muscled mare. Shay swam over to hold and reassure Gigi as Pidge climbed aboard and jumped off her back. Gigi heaved a sigh and relaxed noticeably.

“So you’re buying me lunch” Lance said with a grin. Though his smirk had its usual cockiness to if Lances eyes where soft, letting Keith know he could absolutely refuse. Keith grinned softly to himself before he flipped Lance off and cantered away.

“Shiro let me ride Chief!” Pidge said as they cantered up the inlet to where Shiro, Allura and Hunk stood, Shiro was taking careful measures to keep his cybernetic from getting too wet. Hunk grinned and waited for Shiros reaction.

“Okay, but I can’t ride Freddy” Shiro said. Pidge looked over to Lance and a mischievous grin spread across their face. Keith turned partially around to look at Lance who had been too far away to hear the first bit of the conversation, but picked up a trot when Pidge called him over.

“Shiro want to switch horses with you” Pidge said excitedly. Lance grinned and sidled over to Shiro so they could switch horses. Shiro picked up an easy trot and moved a few feet away eyeing Pidge with suspicion. Before Lance could pick up his reins, Pidge had stood up on Freddy’s back and shoved Lance off into the water. Pidge launched onto Chiefs back, as Lance came up spluttering and Pidge cantered Chief away, cackling.

“I can’t believe you didn’t see that” Allura said. Lance glared at her then grinned.

“Don’t you fucking dare” Allura said trying to move Puck away. Lance hurled himself at Allura tackling her off the pony. Allura came up yelling and pushing Lances head under the water. Lance sprang up seconds’ later laughing and smacking water toward Allura.

Allura and Lance turned to Hunk.

“Oh no” Hunk said deafeted. Keith cantered by and jumped off Zig knocking Lance over into Allura. He came up and shoputed at Hunk to run. Hunk laughed as he cantered Rocky out to the shelf where Pidge and Shay watched the fun. However as soon as Hunk got close even Shay trotted out to meet him to push him off the gelding.

“See what you started Pidge?” Shiro called. His tone was light and teasing, the laugh in his voice was clear. Pidge’s responding cackle was answer enough. Keith was taken by surprise as Lance pulled him under the water. Allura had gotten on Freddy and went to join her husband on the edge of the inlet. Keith managed to wriggle away from Lance and scramble over to Puck. The pony snorted at all the commotion and tossed their head, prancing away a few paces. Keith grabbed hold of the reins, patting the mare reassuringly, before dragging himself aboard. Keith wheeled Puck around and cantered over to Zig who was lazily eating grass further up off to the side of the inlet.

Keith slowed as he approached and tapped at Zigs neck so the gelding would lift his head and he could grab the reins. Lance grinned as Keith ponied the gelding toward him. Keith smirked as he picked up a canter and rode away from Lance.

“You dick!” Lance yelled and tried to run after them. They messed around till it was almost noon, proceed back to the barn. They made quick work of putting the horses up and the bridles away.

“Alright guys it’s supposed to be fairly hot for the rest of the week so we’re moving lessons to after five or cancelling them all together” Shiro said to them as they all stood in the shaded section of the driveway. With that they spilt like a football team from a huddle. Pidge trotted over to their scooter, they pulled out a water bottle and dumped it onto the hot leather seat before they sat down. Hunk turned to Lance.

“You want a ride back?” Hunk asked. Hunk, Shay and Lance had driven to the barn together in Hunks SUV. The only reason Pidge had drove their scooter over was because they wanted to see if the mods they done to it worked. Lance shook his head and hooked his thumb over his shoulder to Keith.

“We’re going to lunch” Lance explained. Hunk raised his eyebrows and gave Lance a knowing stare, Lance showed at his shoulder with a laugh, unable to hide the blush from his face.

“Shut it”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything” Hunk said with a grin. Lance glanced over at Keith who stood inside the barn, petting Polly and trying to see the two mini mares.

“I heard you two hooked up” Hunk said. Lance choked and looked back at Hunk who shrugged and gestured to Pidge. Of course Pidge had spread the fact they’d fucked like wildfire, there was probably a betting pool on when they’d either fuck again or start dating.

“Yeah, but we were both drunk and he hasn’t said anything. So it was probably just a onetime thing” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hunk smiled sympathetically and patted Lance’s shoulder.

“Well why don’t you ask him then?” Hunk offered. Lance snorted like the idea was completely absurd. Hunk shrugged and headed over to his car, where Shay waited in the driver’s seat the AC on blast. Lance waved his friends goodbye and turned to look at Keith who had moved to cuddle his stallions face affectionately.

“You know” Lance mused as he approached Keith “you should totally fuck me” Lance said almost absently as he scratched Flybaits ear. Keith froze and stared at Lance, his mouth slightly agape, eyes searching Lance’s face. Lance kept himself carefully still, like any movement might scare Keith off, his eyes glued to the stud, watching Keith in his peripheral. Keith lunged forward and slammed Lance against his horses stall. Flybait tossed his head up and backed into his stall to go and mess with Sio.

 Keith kissed Lance eagerly. His hands trapping Lance’s face between his hands. Both boys where shirtless, their chests pressing together, nipples pebbled from the cold of the lake water and catching against each other. Lance moaned and Keith hissed. Keith slipped his hand between them and reached for Lance’s cock, pulling it out of Lance’s far too short, shorts. It only a little coaxing before Lance’s dick was fully hard.

“Wait, wait” Lance panted pushing gently at Keith’s chest. Keith stopped hand still encompassing Lance’s dick, Lance swallowed the whine threatening to escape his throat.

“Not in the aisle” Lance said. He pointed behind Keith to the converted stall, the usual slates that allowed someone to look in on the horse had been replaced with decorated boards. Keith hauled Lance up by the thighs pressing the taller boy to himself as he spun and strode to the stall. Lance squawked and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

Keith entered the stall placing Lance on the portable table against one side and locked the door. He came back and jerked Lance’s shorts off then froze, leaving them to dangle around one slim ankle.

“We don’t have lube or a condom” Keith said. He tried to calm himself down and ground a heel into his hard cock. Lance chuckled and spread his legs a little wider. He pointed toward a fanny pack hooked on a nail beside a rotting bridle. Keith ventured over and grabbed the fanny pack. He opened all the zippers and found a Swiss army knife, granola and power bars, a handful of different batteries, a flare, a sewing kit and finally lube. Well it wasn’t exactly lube, but a small bottle of olive oil.

“Do I want to know?” Keith asked as he closed the pack and hooked it back on the nail. Lance chuckled as Keith stalked closer.

“That’s our ‘just in case’ fanny pack. Looks like someone forgot to replace the condoms” Lance said in a chastising tone. He grinned at Keith and leaned forward on the table.

“I’m clean” Lance said temptingly. Keith’s breath hitched, Lance wasn’t seriously suggesting what he thought he was, was he?

“What if I’m not?” Keith countered. Lance snorted.

“You’re not” Lance replied confidently. Keith rolled his eyes at his confidence but conceded. He stepped over to Lance and gently pushed him back, and pressed his legs even further apart. Lance smiled as Keith slicked his fingers with oil, then pressed them lightly against his hole, circling in before pressing a finger in. Lance hissed at the slight tug and Keith slowed.

“Tell me what to do Lance” Keith said. Lance stared at him then a catlike grin spread wide across his wise.

“Pervert” Keith grinned back, leaning into Lance’s space.

“Let me know what you want me to do to you or I’ll bring you right to the edge then leave” Keith warned. Lance’s breath caught in his throat, he swallowed audibly, his dick twitching at the thought. Keith grinned predatorily at him, enjoy how his words had affected Lance.

“I want you to eat me out” Lance said lowly. His voice thick with heat. Keith pulled Lance forward so his crotch met with Lance’s ass. He stepped back before flipping Lance over, Lance groaned as his dick slide against the rough table. Keith squeezed Lance’s cheeks before he lightly smacked one and watched as Lance jolted forward at the contact.

“Hold yourself open for me.” Keith said. Lance leaded forward onto his chest and place his hands on his cheeks spreading them for Keith took a moment to appreciate the view before he knelt and started licking long strips over Lance’s hole. Lance groaned and wiggled back in anticipation. Keith clutched at Lance hips drive them forward against the table, Lance whined. Keith drew his oil slicked hand away and gently hooked one into Lance. Lance bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Keith used his tongue to widen Lance’s hole before he added another finger. Keith used a combination of his fingers and tongue to make Lance a whimpering mess. Keith pulled back and stood leaving his fingers in Lance slowly working them in and out of Lance.

“What now?” Keith asked. He laid across Lance’s back and gently nibbled at Lance’s ear and neck. Lance moaned and pressed him face into the table beneath him, Keith stopped the push and pull of his fingers and Lance whined, trying to wriggle his hips back into them, Keith’s other hand held him still.

“Tell me what to do Lance” Keith said, his voice liquid honey in Lance’s ear. Lance gasped and panted heavily.

“Fuck, Keith just-” Lance groaned and shimmied his hips back. Keith withdrew his fingers completely and Lance sobbed.

“Fuck me Keith” Lance finally managed. Keith obliged him eagerly, pulling his own shorts down. He quickly rubbed oil over his dick and slid into Lance, who finally let his cheeks go. Keith pushed Lance up over his head, holding onto his wrists keeping Lance from touching himself. Lance squirmed trying to get some friction against his dick. Keith let his hand ghost over Lances’ dick.

“What do you want Lance?” Keith purred into the other boys’ ear. Lance whined and shifted his hips back against Keith’s, Keith tsked and trapped Lance between the table and his hips. Lance grunted as tried to move in the slightest. Keith bit Lance’s shoulder, then the back of his neck, then nipped at his ear.

“Tell me” Keith said and he gave a short thrust into Lance. Lance mewled and turned back to llok at Keith.

“Fuck me and touch me, please Keith” Lance’s voice broke “Please” he begged. Keith grinned at him and happily listened to him. His took hold of Lance dick and started stroking slowing in stark contrast to his hard, rapid pistol like thrusts. Lance moaned and Keith laughed breathily, biting Lance’s shoulder again.

“Come for me, Lance” Keith whispered. Lance cried out as he came, coating Keith’s’ hand, Keith hooked his hand over Lance’s mouth and Lance lapped up his own cum.

“Shit, Lance, fuck” Keith stammered and his hips stuttered.

“In or out?” He managed trying to forestall his orgasm. Lance groaned.

“In” he said and Keith lost it. Thrusting deep inside Lance he let go and spurted inside the boy. Keith grunted, letting got Lance’s wrist, hand falling away from his mouth. They stood there for a moment in spent, satisfied silence. Keith pulled away and grabbed a rag out of the hamper in the corner of the stall. He himself off then started on Lance, his used his fingers and the rag to get as much of his cum out as he could. Lance whimpered as Keith’s fingers grazed his prostate and his spend cock twitched.

“I didn’t know you were just a sadist” Lance murmured. Keith snorted and purposefully hooked his fingers into Lance’s prostate. Lance mewled, unconsciously pressing his hips into the touch. Keith grinned and removed his fingers, Lance whined at the absent but didn’t protest otherwise. Keith prompted Lance to pull his shorts on and kept Lance steady as they exited the stall. They walked to Keith’s truck and Lance groaned in annoyance at the hot, stuffy cab of the truck as he slide into the passenger seat.

“You’re still buying me lunch” Lance said lazily.

“Whatever” Keith said as he started up his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a try   
> also look at me attempting a semblance of angst lol   
> hope u like!


	4. Feelings? Lol what r those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete filler chapter feel free to skip! Will be referenced in the chapters to come.

After a few weeks the group of them fell into a sort of rhythm, they’d ride to the lake once or so a week, had lessons in the early evening, ate dinner together, and went to movies together or just hung out. Keith hand Lance fucked almost daily, often going to Keith’s house, as he was the sole occupant of the small trailer he called home. They managed to fuck on almost every available surface in Keith’s house. Though there were times when they didn’t fuck and just hung out as friends? People who knew each other? Fuckbuddies without the fuck? And it should have been awkward but it wasn’t.

            It was a week before the end of June and the lot of them where in the lounge. Lance sat in Nyma’s lap ignoring the looks Keith tossed his way, Lance rolled his eyes and flipped him off whenever there eyes met. So Keith had turned to Rolo who was flirting shamelessly with him. Lance grinned appreciatively at the blush that spread across Keith’s cheeks at a whispered compliment from Rolo, though jealously tested in his gut that he hadn’t been the one to make Keith blush. Lance squashed the feeling immediately.

The others where spread out around the lounge, Pidge sat atop the picnic table laptop in front of them Beezer in their lap, Hunk and Shay took up on of the other couches, Allura sat in a recliner with Shiro sitting on its arm, his own arm across the back.

“Since it almost the fourth we were wondering if you guys wanted to do anything for it?” Allura asked. The quiet hum that had been going through the room stopped. Everyone turned to face Allura and Shiro Lance saw the way Rolo’s arm was placed behind Keith’s shoulder, large hand resting on Keith’s thigh, he fought from glaring at Rolo. After all he and Keith weren’t anything and Rolo had every right to flirt with him even with his wife in the room. Even Nyma had her hand precariously close to Lance’s crotch.

“Why don’t we go to Tahoe?” Pidge asked not bothering to look up from their laptop. The room murmured at that, agreeing with Pidge’s idea.

“We could bring some horses!” Pidge said excitedly. Hun kadn Shay got up to look at the website Pidge was on.

“Pidge why does one of you tabs say ‘Alien Genital Structures’?” Hunk asked.

“Don’t kink shame me in my own house”

“Pidge you don’t live here” Allura pointed out. Pidge rolled their eyes and snorted.

“I’m here often enough that I _practically_ live here” Pidge replied.

“But you don’t” Allura insited.

“Fine! Don’t kink shame me in my own barn” Pidge corrected. Allura chuckled as she rolled her eyes and leaned into her husband.

“Alien junk aside, we can bring some horses and go trail riding and stuff, we just can’t take any of the studs” Pidge explained.

“How much is it to board?” Allura asked.

“25 a day, with services.” Hunk answered.

“If we make the reservation now and book for a week, we can get a group discount” Pidge said excitedly tapping away at their laptop.

“Well it’s the twenty-fourth, we could book for the 28th till the 5th” Allura said. “Our cabin has a four stall banr so we can keep the stallions and a few geldings there.”

“Sweet, so how many stallions are we taking?” Pidge asked.

“Shay. Keith who are you guys taking?” Shiro asked.

“I’ll take Flybait if I can”

“Same goes for me with Henry” Shay said.

“Alright then. We’ll keep Chief, Henry, Flybait and Sio at the cabin. Which means we’ll board five horses” Shiro said. Pidge nodded and started typing away again. A scratch at the door had Shay walking over to it and opening it up, Voltron bounded in and launched herself at Hunk. The massive dog managed to knock Hunk over as she excidtedly greeted hhim.

“Hey there girlie, I haven’t seen you in a while” Hunk laughed and playfully wrestled the massive dog. Coran walked in a moment later.

“Coran you want to come with us up to Tahoe?” Shay asked. Coran chuckled.

“I would love to, but I’m afraid both of my cooks with be out for the 4th.” Coran said with a smile and a wink to Hunk. “Though I’m sure Voltron would love to go” he offered.

“Sweet she’ll ride with us then” Hunk declared. With that they set about making plans and preparations, deciding who would ride with who and who would be trailering. Allura and Shiro would be taking the six horse trailer and hauling out Chief, Henry, Kuulani, Bart and Rover. Hunk and Shay would be driving Voltron and Pidge up with them along with the groceries for the trip and Pidges’ bike. Nyma and Rolo where hauling out their horses Winston and Double along with Beezer. Keith and Lance where hauling out Flybait and Sio along with the feed for the week.

~oOo~

It was ten in the morning when they set out. The drive was roughly 2 and a half hours, they had planned it out so they would all stop for lunch around noon. They had found a restaurant attached to a motel that had horse facilities and had made a reservation so they could let the horses out to graze a bit while they ate.

Each group passed the time in a way they found entertaining Keith and Lance kept themselves with a mix of twenty questions and I-Spy also a healthy dose of silence and bickering. Keith was the last to pull into the motel parking lot. He got out after he parked and stared at the small paddocks and pipe corrals that littered the motels grassy property. There were three pipe corrals and one paddock with cards that had ‘Reserved-RARA’ scrawled across them. Keith snorted.

“We need to get a horse named Bad Romance, because then we could show them under RARA Bad Romance” Pidge said. Allura started laughing.

“I’ll get right on that” She said. She lead her mare Bart over to the paddock, Winston and Double where already in. Shiro held Bart as Allura ducked down to remove Bart’s standing wraps, he lead the mare over to the paddock and let her out. Winston and Double trotted over ot her and the trio tapped noses before Bart squealed and trotted off. They had already let the geldings and mares get used to each other back home in preparation for the trip.

Kuulani and Rover came off the trailer next. Pidge tossed Rovers lead over the mares back and took off her standing wraps, she then walked over to the paddock. Rover followed her lazily. Hunk lead Kuulani over as well and set her out with the rest of the band.

Keith and Lance led their horses over to one of the corrals. Sio and Flybait prancing the entire way to their corral. Lance leaned against the pipes as his gelding squealed and danced away from Keith’s stallion. Hunk walked over with Voli and patted Lance on the back.

“Hunk! My buddy! My pal! My friend!” Lance cried as he flung himself into Hunks arms. Keith stared as Hunk took all of Lance’s weight as the boy wrapped around his friend like a koala. Pidge snorted but otherwise this scene wasn’t addressed as unusual by anyone.

“Why don’t you guys just kiss already” Keith muttered. Pidge started laughing and Lance looked at Keith.

“We already have” Lance said casually. Keith blanched and looked from Lance to Hunk then Hunk to Shay then back at the two men.

“What?” He asked slightly strangled.

“Well yeah in junior high everybody was talking about having their first kiss and neither me nor Hunk had ever kissed anyone. So one sleepover we talked about and decided it’d be pretty cool to be each other first kiss.” Lance explained. Keith flashbacked to his first kiss, he’d been thirteen at the time and the girl had been soft and quiet and their friends had dared them to do it. It had been a clumsy, rather wet affair. It had been almost procedural like a shooing away of a nuisance. He remembered the girls name suddenly, Ray, his mind wondered where she was.

“Yeah, we wanted our first kiss to be someone we felt comfortable with and trusted.” Hunk explained. Lance dropped his legs and started walking as they neared the restaurants front porch.

“Aw, honey” Shay cooed “That’s so gay” Pidge snorted and high-fived Shay. Hunk chuckled as they walked up the front steps, Allura and Shiro headed inside to grab some menus and let the host know they would be sitting out front. The rest of them walked over to the edge of the porch and grabbed a table where they could keep an eye on their horses.

Rover and Bart groomed each other while Kuulansi grazed and the boys ran around the paddock. Herny had laid down and was sunbathing in his corral, Chief stood with a hind leg cocked, his head dangling. Sio and Flybait where play fighting and running around their coral.

Nyma placed herself next to Rolo who had sat beside Keith, Lance shimmer onto the other side of Keith keeping an eye on Rolo. To Rolo’s amusement.

“Hunk I didn’t know you where bi,” Keith said as they all settled in. Hunk chuckled and grinned at Keith.

“I don’t really know what I identify as actually. If I had to put a name on it, it’d probably be Panromanctic, Pansexual,” Hunk said with a smile. Keith smiled back and that started the table in discussing what they identified as.

“I’m a big ol’ homo” Keith announced. Pidge snorted and Lance laughed as well.

“I think I’d be the same as Hunk” Shay said.

“Y’all know I’m a triple A. Ace, Aro, Agender” Pidge said smirking.

“Is any here cishet?” Nyma asked. They paused and looked at each other. Pidge started laughing as it dawned on them they were all queer in some way, shape or form.

“So much gay so little time” Pidge snorted and the rest of the group joined in. They chatted happily away through their lunch. They loaded the horses up easily enough till I was Sio’s turn. The gelding sprung up, lifting his front hooves a few feet off the ground. Keith stoop aside as Flybait ripped at the grass to the side of the parking lot. Sio reared finally and struck out. Lance was quick enough to get out of the way of the errant hoof, but wasn’t able to hold onto Sios’ lead. Sio reared and spend off toward the holding paddock and corrals. Lance cursed, after the pens there was a small stretch of forest then a major road. Lance’s heart and mind raced wildly as panic swept through his body.

The next thing they knew Keith was astride Flybait and charging after Sio. Lance had never seen the stallion all out, Keith kept him well in check whenever they raced or did some XC schooling. Lance realized why now, Flybait was insanely fast even though Sio had a good head start on him, Flybait was steadily gaining.

Keith and Flybait pulled even with Sio, and Keith stretched across the small gap between them; grabbing Sios lead. They pelted further towards and then into the trees. It was breath before Keith appeared again with Sio trotting lazily beside Flybait.

“Your horse is a dick” Pidge said. Lance nodded in agreement. This wasn’t the first time Sio had thrown a fit about trailering and it wouldn’t be the last. He seemed to do it whenever he saw fit Allura, Shiro and Lance had spent many an hour trying to work with and figure out what was wrong with Sio. Sio would load and stand in the trailer without an qualm, he’d self-load even, they just couldn’t figure out why he would react badly in some instances and not in others.

“He doesn’t like the space” Keith said as he walked over to Lance, tossing Sios lead to him. Lance looked from Keith to his horse then back again.

“What?” Lance asked dumbfounded. Keith dimounted, sliding down Flybait let his shirt hitch up. He turned to Lance who blatantly ogled Keith’s toned stomach, before meeting his eyes. Keith rolled his eyes and gestured to his two horse.

“I’ve seen it before, when we loaded up a few weeks ago. He doesn’t like the space in the two horse when no ones in there already” Keith explained. Lance smacked his forehead as realization hit him. He grinned at Keith.

“You know sometimes you’re pretty smart” Keith glared at him.

“And sometimes you aren’t as big a dick” He snapped back. Lance grinned mischievously as he glanced down at his crotch.

“I don’t know, I think we’d both agree I have a pretty big dick.” Keith dropped his eyes to Lance’s crotch and squinted his eyes. Lance gasped and smacked Keith’s shoulder. Keith grinned and loaded Flybait easily into his atrocious pink trailer. Lance followed suit. They were to be the last to pull out, the rest of their group had left a few minutes before them. Keith and Lance go into the truck and settled, before Keith could change into reverse Lance grabbed the front of his shirt. Lance dragged Keith to him, over the center console, he grabbed hold of Keith’s hair letting his other hand travel from Keith’s rumpled shirt to his face.

Lance kissed Keith fiercely, biting and sucking at Keith lower lip. He released Keith’s hair and grabbed hold of Keith’s bare hip, rubbing his thumb over it. Lance slipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith was slow to catch on, but when he did he enthusiastically responded. They kissed hotly for a few more moments before Lance pulled away, Keith stared at him dazedly, lips red and swollen and still parted slightly.

“Thank you, for Sio” Lance murmured. His lips placed to Keith’s ear. He pulled back, framing Keith’s face with his hands and kissed him again before he sat back into his seat. Keith stared at Lance for a long moment before he reversed out of his spot. Keith squashed the fluttering feeling in his stomach and Lance killed the lightness in his heart as they drove toward Alluras cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late and so short!  
> Also I'm looking for a beta/motivator so someone can yell at me to actually write this and publish it on time. Comment here or message me on my tumblr if you're interested.  
> Changed my tumblr url to andreilhell because i am aftg trash


	5. uh-oh feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually gives characters my kinks

They had divided up the rooms easily enough, Allura, Shiro, Hunk and Shay occupied the two rooms on the entrance level. Pidge took the spare room in what was technically the first level, but everyone called it the basement. Which left two rooms for the remaining couple and not-couple in the upper level. Rolo and Nyma grabbed the room with the queen bed letting Keith and Lance take the room with the twin beds.

Lance flopped down onto his bed, bag forgotten at the foot of it. Keith sighed as he went about putting his clothes up his dresser and closet. He took out a small toiletry pouch and all his pill bottles rattled angrily. Lance sat up at the noise and looked form Keith to his pouch then back to Keith again.

“Didn’t know you did so many drugs” Lance said eyeing the pouch. Keith snorted and put the pouch on his bedside, Lance kept his eyes on it, but said nothing else as he rose from his bed. He walked over to Keith, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder, he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pressed his crotch into the crevice of the other boys’ ass. Keith paused in his unpacking but continued when Lance did nothing further. Lance dipped one of his fingers into the waistband of Keith’s shorts, and waited for some signal. Keith grinned and casually rolled his hips, Lances hand pushed into Keith’s shorts and then into his briefs.

Keith leaned his head against Lances, lifting his hand to card it through Lance’s hair.  Lance made a disappointed sound when his fingers grazed Keith’s limp cock. Keith chuckled.

“Gotta work for it buddy” Keith murmured. Lance pulled Keith’s shirt away and bit down hard at the base of Keith’s neck. Keith groaned and Lance’s hands left his crotch and took root in Keith’s hair. Lance bodily moved Keith over to his bed and shoved his face into the blanket. Lance jerked Keith’s head to the side and bit his neck again. Keith groaned and struggled faintly against the hold. Lance paused in his assault of Keith’s neck and bent his head so his lips where brushing Keith’s ear.

“Just say stop and I’ll stop” Lance said. Keith tilted his head, exposing more of his neck in the process. Lance smirked and latched onto the end of his jaw, nipping and sucking. Keith tried to turn his head to kiss Lance but Lance bit him soundly under his chin. Keith moaned and rutted against the mattress. Lance laughed and bit Keith’s neck hard even for a welling of blood and bruises to appear. Keith groaned and went limp against the mattress. Lance laughed and reached between Keith’s leg taking hold of his hard, leaking cock.

 Lance started slowly stroking it, rubbing his thumb hard against the slit. Keith grabbed the sheet, thrusting into Lance’s strokes. Lance slowed as he rummaged around in his pack, pulling out a small packet of lube and a few condoms. Lance removed his hand from around Keith’s cock long enough to grab a condom and put it on him, then grabbed one for himself.

He rubbed some lube onto his dick then yanked Keith’s shorts down his thighs. Keith instinctually tried to spread his stance, allowing Lance better access. Lance tsked and flipped Keith offer, he pressed Keith’s legs together around his dick, hooking Keith’s knees over his shoulders.

“Never” Keith’s breath hitched as Lance gave an experimental thrust. “Done this before” Lance grinned and gave another thrust.

“You’ve been missing out” Lance panted. Lance angled his thrusts slightly to rut against Keith’s cock and balls. Keith gasped at the sensation, Lance grinned and picked up the pace. Keith bit his lip to keep from making too much noise, and Lance bit Keith’s thigh. Keith moaned as his hips jerked and he came into the condom, Lance was soon to follow his thrusts becoming erratic as he released.

Lance let Keith’s legs go and flopped down on the bed beside him. He kissed Keith’s neck slowly before dragging Keith in for a languid kiss.  Keith gently tugged at Lance’s hair and bit his lip, when Lance rose from the kiss Keith grinned dazedly at him. Lance leaned back in for another peck before he stood, he removed both his and Keith’s condoms and flung them in the trash. They both jumped when someone pounded on their door.

Keith jerked up his shorts and bolted toward the bathroom. Lance stumbled into his discarded pair of shorts and grabbed a shirt from Keith’s bed. He heard the shower kick on before he opened the door to Pidge. Pidge scrunched up their nose and glared at Lance.

“We’ve literally been here half an hour” Pidge complained. They spotted the shirt Lance was wearing, one of Keith’s favorites, a red shirt with a galaxy lioness on it. Pidge raised an eyebrow and Lance flipped them off.

“What do you want Pidgey?” Lance asked stepping out of the room and closing the door behind them. Pidge rolled their eyes.

“We’re gonna go down to the lake, maybe rent some jet skis, or something. We’re heading out in about ten minutes so go get your boyfriend and come on” Pidge said. They turned and started down for the stars.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Lance called after them. Pidge lifted a hand, but didn’t respond and trotted down the stairs. When Lance reentered the room Keith was out of the bathroom with a very noticeable, bite mark bruise at the base of his neck. Keith pointed to it and glared at Lance, who shrugged.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Keith asked.

“Wear a shirt?” Lance asked. Keith glared daggers at him, shrugging into a shirt to demonstrate that the bruise was still slightly visible. Lance shrugged and Keith strode over to him, he pulled collar of his shirt back and bit Lance soundly at the nape. Lance whimpered as Keith bit and sucked at his nape till he was satisfied and pulled back.

“Now we’re even” Lance’s hand flew to his neck, but his tented shorts and flushed face said he didn’t particularly mind. Keith grinned, grabbing his hat, sunglasses and some sunscreen before heading out. Lance stared after him and willed his dick to behave. He eventually lost the battle and quickly jerked off pressing hard at the mark on his neck. He bit his lower lip hard enough to bruise as he grunted and spilled over his hand.

“Fucking Keith Hwang” Lance muttered as he cleaned himself up. He grabbed his own hat, sunglasses and sunblock before jogging out of the room and down the stairs. He met his group of friends in the drive.

“We’re taking the SUV and Keith’s truck” Shiro informed him. Pidge and Voltron sat in the way back of the SUV, Shay and Allura sat in the backseat and Hunk and Shiro occupied the front. Rolo sat in the passenger seat of Keith truck with Nyma in the back, Lance joined them. Nyma poked at his bruised neck with a grin and Lance swatted her away; she laughed.

“Looks like someone had some fun” Nyma whispered. Lance grinned at her.

“Upset that you didn’t get to join?” He asked. Nyma laughted and pushed at his shoulder playfully.

“Please, your boyfriend is probably the biggest homo I’ve ever met” Nyma said with a roll of her eyes.

“We’re not going out” Lance insisted. This was the second time within the hour he’d had to explain that fact. Nyma chuckled and patted his face.

“Of course” She said.

“So you wouldn’t mind if Rolo fucked him senseless?” Nyma asked. Her lips brushing Lance’s ear, Lance felt something like jealously roil in his gut. He shook his head in answer to Nymas question and at himself. Keith and he weren’t going out, plus he couldn’t decide if we was jealous of Rolo or Keith. Having had sex multiple times with both of them and all.

“Are we going to rent jet skis?” Lance asked, leaning forward.

“Nah, Allura has an old friend that owns a rent-a-thing place so he’d giving us a few to use” Rolo explained. Lance nodded and sat back in his seat. It only took them fifteen minutes to get to the lake and on the way they passed the Corner Store, a fish and deli market, a pet store and a swap meet.

“We’re stopping at the Corner on the way back” Lance announced. Keith grumbled as he pulled into a parking space beside Hunks SUV. They all got out and stood at the back of the cars in a semicircle. Pideg stoop with an inner tube around their waist and Volly’s leash in one hand.

“Later losers!” Pidge shouted and bolted out to the lake.

“They do realize that lake is freezing right?” Rolo asked. Everyone took a second to look from Pidge to Rolo then they all raced after them. The caught up as Pidge went racing into the lake and started shrieking and running back out.

‘The fuck!” they shouted. Lance started laughing hysterically as Pidge shivered in the Nevada heat. Rolor smiled at them.

“Its snow fed, so it’s freezing most all of the time. It gets a bit warmer further out, but not by much you eventually get used to” Rolo said with a shrug. Pidge nodded then went ankle deep in the lake. They headed toward the ren-a-thing shack, where Alluras friend was already out front waving. He was far shorter than any of them expected.

“Princess” He called. Allura waved back and went to meet with Jerry. Pidge handed Hunk Volly’s leash and Shay their inner tube then took a running leap and landed on Shiros back, Shiro faltered a step in his stride, but otherwise was unaffected by Pidge’s surprise piggyback. Pidge hooked their arm around Shiros broad shoulders, Shiro supported them with his cybernetic.

“Didn’t we discuss you yelling something when you pull a piggyback attack?” Shiro asked. Pidge draped one arm down Shiros front and rested their head on his shoulder.

“We discussed, you talked about yelling a warning and I ignored it” Pidge informed him as they neared the shack. Shiro sighed and shook his head. They gathered around Allura and Jerry as the little man excitedly talked with her and gave them all instructions on how to jet ski properly and safely. Lance leaned against Keith who hooked his arm around Lance’s waist, Nyma shot them a smirk, Keith didn’t see and Lance ignored.

Lance liked the warm weight of Keith’s arm around his hips. He liked the way Keith’s fingers dug into his skin slightly, how his thumb rubbed both calming and arousing circles against his hip. Lance liked Keith.

Lance blanched at that thought, shoving it away as he tucked himself closer into Keith. Keith didn’t seemed to mind as he lifted his lifted his arm to rest along Lance’s shoulders instead.  Lance glanced at Keith who noticed the boy looking and looked back. They stared at each other for a tense moment before Keith leaned in a kissed Lance chastely on the lips. He turned back to Jerry as Lance’s face exploded in color.

Lance started to mentally recite ‘ _fuckbuddy, fuckbuddy nothing but a fuckbody’._ He almost felt like Nyma and Pidge could hear his inter mantra, by the looks they were giving him. Though they obviously couldn’t.

After his sudden revelation, Lance left Keith to ride with Rolo and grabbed Hunk as his ski buddy. Shay waved them off as she sat in the shade with Volly. Nyma and Allura sped out across the lake and Shiro hung onto Pidge for dear life as the little monster rocketed off across the girls wake, his cybernetic safe with Shay.

They spent the rest of the afternoon jet skiing and taking Vollysitting shifts. By the time they were finished, Pidge had some serious freckling going and Lance sported a wicked farmer’s tan. Keith had taken off his shirt about an hour into skiing, his pale skin showing the purple and red bruises off beautifully, Lance had fallen off his ski and Pidge had laughed so hard at him they ended up falling off as well. With their first day in Tahoe a success they headed back to the cabin to change before going out to a dinner and a movie.

~oOo~

They had spaced out a bit when they enter the theater. Shiro and Allura taking a dark spot in the corner to cuddle together, Shiro carding his hand through his wife’s hair, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and temple. It was so sweet it was sickening. Hunk, Shay and Pidge sat in the middle of the seating, Pidge’s feet pushed against the seat in front of them. Rolo, Keith, Nyma and Lance took up a spot in the very back of the theater.

The preview had just started when Lance noticed Rolo shifting and moving in his seat slightly. Lance looked and saw that Rolo had a hand around Keith’s exposed cock and was stroking him slowly. Keith squirmed and groaned at the leisurely pace, but still seemed to be enjoying himself; leaning his full weight against Rolo, panting into the man’s shoulder. Lance turned slightly in this seat, to give them some privacy.

Nyma grinned at him, but said nothing, she lifted the arm rest between them and curled into his side, settling in to watch the previews. Lance folded into her, tangling their legs together and pressing his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder, Nyma stroked his hair. Lance pretended he didn’t hear Rolos strangled, whispered ‘ _Fuck_ ’ or Keith’s muted groan as either one or the both of them climaxed.

Nyma and Lance stayed curled together for the rest of the movie, simply enjoying each other’s warmth. When the end credits rolled, everyone in their group stood, stretched and headed out. No one was surprised to see Pidge attached to Shay’s back as they exited the darkness of the theater.

“You are a child” Lance said.

“You’re just jealous, no one lets you piggyback anymore” Pidge replied.

“Not true! Hunk!” Lance called. Hunk turned from beside his girlfriend and Pidge to look back at Lance. Lance picked up a jog and Hunk turned back around, bracing for Lance’s piggyback attack. Lance jumped and landed on his friends back.

“Thanks babe” Lance said as he settled onto Hunks back.

“No problem” Hunk replied easily.

“You two are so gay” Pidge said from their perch on Shays back. Lance rolled his eyes as Hunk simply smiled.

“Oh what now Pidge? I got myself a back! A piggyback!” Lance tainted.

“And I’m the child?” Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge, Pidge mimicked the gesture. They walked out to the cars and Lance joined Pidge in the back of the SUV. IT was only a ten minute ride back to the house, but Lance wanted to talk with Pidge. He waited for the others to start up their own conversations before he started up his own with Pidge.

“I think I may have a problem” He said. Pidge looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You finally realize you like Keith?” Pidge asked. Lance snorted.

“No, well yeah I mean he eats ass like a champion-”

“Lance what part of sex repulsed don’t you get?” Pidge asked, interrupting him. Lance nodded.

“Right sorry, but he does, anyway I know this is just a friends-frenemies? - with benefits type thing, but I think I might actually really like the dick” Lance said. Pidge glared at him for his double entendre, but Lance just smiled and shrugged.

“Well you know, you could, I don’t know, talk about your feelings maybe?” Pidge said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Lance gestured between his eyes and Pidge’s, to which Pidge rolled theirs.

“Don’t you think I’ve thought of that?” Lance asked.

“But every time I try to tell him we end up making out or doing it” Lance said, helplessly. Pidge pinched the bridge of their nose where their glasses had left small red marks, and sighed.

“How does that even happen Lance? How does a conversation about your feelings turn into sex?” They asked.

“You’d be surprised” Pidge gave him a disgusted look, Lance shrugged.

“Well talk to him before you do something stupid” Lance gave Pidge a pointed look.

“Something stupider” Pidge corrected. They rode for the remainder of the ride in silence, except for the murmurings of the others in the car with them. It was almost eleven when they pulled into the driveway. They all parted ways and went to their rooms, Volly followed Pidge to the basement leaving the discussion of where she’d sleep decided.

Lance entered his room to find Nyma sitting on his bed. He stared at her for a moment before he started undressing. He flung off his shirt and shucked off his pants before he went into the bathroom the two rooms shared.

“Whatcha want Ny?” Lance asked as he got his toothbrush ready. Nyma leaned against the bathroom doorframe and watched as Lance aggressively brushed his teeth.

“I’m just wondering why you haven’t told Keith about your feelings yet” she answered. Lance paused in his brushing long enough to look at her before he finished and spit into the sink. He rinsed his mouth out before he pulled out some floss.

“I just had this talk with Pidgebert I really don’t feel like having it again.” He said. Nyma shrugged and raised her hands in surrender.

“That’s not the only reason you’re here is it?” Lance asked. He tossed the floss away and moved on to his face wash.

“I was sexiled, your new beau is sexually uncomfortable around women” She explained. Lance froze in his application of his face crème and looked at Lance, stomach dropping.

“So Rolo and Keith are next-door fucking?” He asked. He tried for casual and missed it by abut ten miles. Nymas smile was pitying.

“Yup, you could probably join them if you want” She offered. Lance snorted and finished with his face wash. He spent a minute making sure all his toiletries where in place before he stepped over to Nyma and caged her face with his hands. Nyma was almost as tall as her husband at 6’5”, leaving an inch between them and five inches between her and Lance. Lance tried to kiss her hotly, slipping his tongue over her lips and into her mouth, nipping and sucking at her lower lip, but he couldn’t. His actions though practiced lacked and real heat and after a minute he stopped trying.

Nyma cupped his face and kissed his forehead. She dropped her hands and tangled one with his, before leading him to his bed. They sat down quietly together, tucked against each other much like they had been in the movies. Nyma gently messaged his scalp.

“You want to cuddle and watch a movie or we could talk or I can leave or what?” Nym asked. Lance pondered for a minute before muttering.

“Movie cuddling” Nyma pulled a phone from her pocket and opened up Netflix. They settled on Stardust and turned off the bedside lamp to settle in and watch. Lance held tight to Nyma as thoughts of Keith swirled in his head, a small thought nagged at his brain as he half-remembered scars and pill bottles, but those thoughts were quickly pushed away as he engrossed himself in watching the movie. They managed to nearly make it to the end before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes! So lance thinks with his dick and pidge is offended (who isn't lets be honest) 
> 
> also just had a chat with a friend of mine (for research reasons mainly) be ready to suffer next chapter! 
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @andreilhell also check out the first chapter i added a cover! :D


	6. Hypocrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

Lance woke up with a face full of breast, he grinned and nuzzled in deeper, enjoying the way it made Nyma laugh. They laid there for a long moment before Nyma shifted, Lance grumbled and looked up at Nyma who smiled down at me. She kissed his nose before she rolled out from under him and headed toward the bathroom, the shower running. Lance watched her leave then turned over in bed. He saw that Keith’s bed lay empty, Lance rose then and joined Nyma and Rolo in the shower.

They managed to actually shower between Lance eating Nyma out, Rolo giving Lance a blow job and Nyma blowing Rolo. Lance stumbled back into his room, Keith’s back was to him as he took a handful of pills. The bruise on his neck from yesterday was still a bright, mix of purple and red. He had faint, already fading hand prints on his waist. Lance felt his spent dick twitch and he glared down at it. At least his dick was honest even if he wasn’t.

Lance walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of breeches and a tank top. He quickly got dressed and put a pair of socks and his phone into his camelback. He passed by Keith as he shrugged on a shirt and smacked his ass.

“Lance!” Keith shouted and threw a pair of jeans at him. Lance laughed as he jogged out of the room and the jeans hit the door. Lance laughed as he trotted down the steps and entered the kitchen. Pidge sat at the table eating a bowl of brightly colored cereal, Hunk ate eggs, bacon and toast and Shay drank her usual morning smoothie.

“I’m making pancakes” Lance said and pulled out a box of mix. Pidge stopped the spoonful of cereal half way to their mouth, Hunk dropped his fork and Shay nearly choked on her smoothie. They all watched as Lance prepped to make pancakes. Hunk and Shay looked at Pidge who was chuckling quietly to themselves.

“Lance you hate pancakes” Hunk said. Lance shrugged as he mixed the batter. He was blushing slightly.

“I like them alright.” Lance said. Pidge snorted as Hunk and Shay laughed.

“Lance you once threatened to riot when a waitress accidently brought you pancakes with you breakfast” Shay said. Lance mocked a hurt face.

“Shay I never”

“He’s making them cause Keith likes ‘em.” Pidge chirped. Lance looked at Pidge, betrayed, but quickly recovered with a snort.

“No, I just felt like pancakes.” Lance said. He turned around and poured the batter into the pan set on the stove. Lance had made three pancakes when Keith finally entered the kitchen, he walked toward Lance who held the plate of pancakes out to him. Keith took it before leaning in to press a kiss the Lance’s cheek, lance smiled as he leaned into the kiss. Pidge and Hunk made eye contact over their respective utensils before going back to their breakfasts. Keith sat at the table with them, drowning his pancakes in syrup.

“Where are Shiro and Allura?” Keith asked.

“They went to fill up the truck and make sure the hunt field and cross country would be open for use toady” Shay informed him.

“They’ll text us if it’s not open, but they said to get the boys ready so we can just hope on when we get there.” Shay explained.

“Yeah, those of us whose horses aren’t hear are heading out after breakfast to get them ready” Pidge said. Keith nodded as he ate his surgery dough cakes, Lance plopped down beside him with and omelet and a single pancake, Keith looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You don’t like pancakes” Keith pointed out. Lance’s face heated with a flush and he shoved part of his pancake in his mouth. Keith smiled and leaned over, bumping his shoulder with Lances.

“Thank you” he said and went back to eating his breakfast. Pidge cleared their throat and raised an eyebrow at Lance, who shrugged with a small smile quirking his lips. They ate in companionable silence as Rolo and Nyma joined them. After they finished their breakfast they set out to their respective barns. Nyma, Rolo, Hunk and Pidge drove off toward the boarding barn while Keith, Shay and Lance walked to the cabins barn.

“Hey boys!” Lance called flicking on the lights. Henry stuck his head over his stall and nickered. Shay walked over to him and rubbed his face. The trio set about grooming and tacking up their horses, Lance had just settled a saddle pad on Sios back when Shiro entered the barn. Chief greeted him warmly and Lance noticed that chief already had his tack on, minus his bridle of course.

“I’ll start loading up” Shiro said. He ducked into the tack room and grabbed the bridles before he entered Chief’s stall. He halter his horse and led him out. Lance was soon to follow, leading out his prancing gelding, Shay followed with a far less excited Henry. Once they had loaded all the horses they set out to the XC field.

~oOo~

Pidge cantered Rover down a small decline and jump a sizable pile of logs, the fjord huffed as she landed on the other side and broke into a trot a few strides after the fence. Pidge trotted them through the water complex and cantered out. They leaned down and patted Rover hardily on the neck, grinning at Shay.

“Your turn” they said happily. As Shay cantered out, Lance trotted in. Keith was schooling tempi changes in the fenceless warm-up arena. Lance watched as Keith did one-tempi changes down the long side of the arena. When they hit the corner Keith let Flybait stretch out into a relaxing canter, leaning down to hug and praise him. Flybait cantered lazily out of the fenceless arena in a loose circle. Keith straightened and cantered back toward the trailer.

“Lance take the coffin complex!” Pidge shouted. Lance picked up the canter and headed toward the set of jumps. Sio lifted his head like a giraffe as they headed toward the complex, Lance tsked and decided to turn his approach into a prep circle. Sio settled as Lance asked him to remember he was a horse and not a longed neck sub-Saharan animal.

They took the first fence easily enough though Lance was jostled slightly from the sudden drop. They popped over the coffin and cantered past the second fence as Lance adjusted his seat, he rolled back around and took the complex again. This time he kept his composure over the series of jumps. Lance let Sio stretch out into a gallop and headed toward the water drop. They splashed through the water past Shiro who had converted to neck reining after he’d gotten phantom pains in his cybernetic.

“Hey Shiro!” Lance called as he slowed and trotted back toward the fenceless arena. Shiro lifted his cybernetic in a semblance of a wave before he cantered Chief over a coop. Lance slowed to a walk as he approached the trailer to see Flybait waiting patiently for his rider to return. Lance looked around and spotted Keith a good fifty feet away near a patch of briars. Lance dismounted, putting Sios halter over his bridle and walking over to the boy.

“Keith, you alright there buddy?” Lance asked as he advanced. Keith was obviously bent over and a wet hacking sound was coming from him. Lance hurried forward and placed a hand on Keith’s back, rubbing small, soothing circles. Keith continued to dry heave and spit into the bushes and Lance muttered soothing words in a Spanglish tumble. When Keith’s muscles stopped contracting and his body stopped shaking he stood and slowly faced Lance. Lance cursed when he saw the red smeared across Keith’s lips and dripping down his chin. Keith seemed to remember what Lance was reacting to and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

“Keith we need to get you to the hospital like now” Lance said frantically. He grabbed hold of Keith’s arm and was about to drag him toward the SUV when a hand around his wrist stopped him. He turned back to Keith who just looked tired and drained.

“Don’t. This is normal”

“Like fuck its normal, Keith you where vomiting blood!” Lance hissed. Keith nodded and sighed like Lance just wasn’t getting it.

“It’s normal for me” Keith said firmly.

“What the ever loving fuck Keith? How is this normal for you? You don’t smoke and you didn’t injure your mouth so how is this normal?” Lance demanded. Keith sighed and dropped his hand from Lance’s wrist, though Lance’s hand stayed on Keith’s arm.

“It’s because I have lung cancer” Keith said steadily. Lance dropped Keith’s arm and grabbed his face instead. Lance stared at him like he was searching for a lie and when he found none felt tears spring to his eyes. He wasn’t sure what they were from, just that they were there and ready.

“Fuck Keith, shit, how?” he asked.

“You’ve seen the scars on my chest. I had breast cancer and it spread to my lungs.” Keith explained. Lance dropped his hands and stared at Keith like he’d been slapped.

“Keith fuck, you shouldn’t be exerting yourself, you shouldn’t be ridding!” Lance shouted. Keith jumped and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to bear, he glared at Lance.

“Lance I don’t know how long I have left, at most I have a year maybe a little more probably less, if I’m gonna die I’m going out doing something I love for as long as I can” Keith said fiercely. Lance stared at him aghast and opened his mouth to retort, but Keith’s lifted hand stopped the words in his throat.

“Don’t Lance, my dad already tried, you can’t convince me to stop. It’s why he had me move barns, he knows RARA is far more relaxed and fun.” Keith explained. Lance fumed.

“Keith you need to be in the hospital if you’re vomiting blood and have _lung cancer_.” Lance hissed through clenched teeth. Keith glared at him.

“Why do you care so much?” He snapped.

“Because I’m your-

“What?!”

“I’m your friend you piece of shit, fuckface and I’m allowed to care about you!”

“Fuck off Lance, it’d my life and I can do with it as I please.” Keith snapped.

“Keith what if beign in the hospital gave you more time? What if it healed you? Think about how this is going to affect everyone!” Lance said.

“That’s pretty fucking rich coming from you, hypocrite” Keith growled and dropped his eyes to Lances’ wrists. The large scars running down the length of Lance’s arm told a story all their own. Lance flushed and crossed his arms, covering his wrists.

“That’s different you fucking asshole, unlike you I got better, I got help, I care about the people around me” Lance snarled. Keith and he stared at each other for a long moment both of their chests heaving from both the argument and the emotions that came with it. Keith eventually dropped his eyes.

“Please don’t tell anyone else, I’ll tell them after this. I can already see it in your eyes the pity, the anger, the grief. I’d like a few more days of being treated normally by everyone.” Keith said, he stared at a spot on the ground and held very still.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone, Keith, it’s your secret not mine.” Lance said.  He rubbed the back of his neck, but when he caught sight of the protruding scar on his wrist he quickly dropped his hand. Keith caught the gesture and flinched slightly, he wrapped an arm over his chest and held tight to his other arm. He looked up at Lance with a small frown.

“Just don’t tell.” Keith said. He walked away and brushed past Lance, knocking their shoulders together, as he headed back toward the trailer. Lance watched him leave and felt something begin to wither that hadn’t even had a chance to grow. His tears came then, fierce and unrelenting in streaks down his cheeks as he choked back a sob. He choked down the rest of his sobs and furiously wiped at his tears. He smacked his cheeks and shook his head, he needed to act normally till they got back to the cabin. Then he could cry in private, then maybe he and Keith could talk about this more in depth and maybe, just maybe Lance would tell him he wanted to be more then friends even if Keith was going to die in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! If you don't know what a coffin complex is please go here: https://www.an-eventful-life.com.au/eventing-news/training-tips/jumping-coffin-south-england  
> (can't link because i'm an old fucker who doesn't get technology)
> 
> I told y'all you were gonna suffer (it's gets worse before it gets better, if it gets better)
> 
> Also I'm going to be on a short Hiatus till 9/17/2016 as I have family coming into town, oral surgery and my birthday happening. Though I might post either a v short chapter update or a separate fic about what Shiro and Allura were doing when Lance and Nyma were cuddling. Let me know what you'd want! It has to be before the 3rd though as that's when I'll be getting my teeth did. 
> 
> Love y'all! Hope you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you like this! Let me know if you think I should tag anything else or if you see a mistake As this is entirely unedited. If you want you can find me on tumblr at the same url!


End file.
